


Choosing Sides

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-09
Updated: 2004-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both have a say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choosing Sides

**Author's Note:**

> First times.

Hisoka first rescues him from Muraki when they've known each other less than two days. He yells at Tsuzuki for being an idiot, and Tsuzuki expects him to request a transfer when they get back to Meifu. However, Hisoka leaves it up to him.

It's never been his choice before. He teases Hisoka about being an unmanageable partner, but there's no question he'll stay by Hisoka's side, for as long as Hisoka will let him.

Another rescue from Muraki, and it occurs to him that Hisoka is staying by his side, too.

Maybe it's not just his choice, after all.


End file.
